Fluid dispensation systems are used in a wide variety of enterprises. For example, they are used to irrigate farmland, water residential lawns, trees, and shrubs, as well as for a variety of industrial uses. Fluid dispensation systems typically include a plurality of fluid dispensation devices, such as sprinklers, that may be arranged into zones.
Many fluid dispensation systems typically operate through the use of valves directing a pressurized fluid to the differing fluid dispensation devices or zones. These valves are often controlled electronically, by anything from a simple sprinkler system controller to a large computer system. Often it is desirable to inject additives in various quantities into the fluid that is being distributed.